a wish and a new rainbow fish
by Haven-Holmes
Summary: Isaac gets a second chance with a new family who will love him, no matter who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.**

Stile and Isaac were helping Deaton and Scott clean the vet office; it was more like tricked into being a cleaning crew but the boys didn't really mind. Scott said he only had to stop for a minute, Five hours later the two boys were in a dark crawl space beneath the stairs cleaning out the years of dust. "Hey stiles, what do you think this is?" Isaac ask holding up an old wooden box. Stile shrugged "open it "he said not really interested, he was too fascinated with the thought of himself going all harry potter and living in the tiny room. Isaac used his werewolf strength to pop the top of the box open, it didn't really take that much to break the rusty hinges but more strength than a human had. Stiles were drawn out of his day dream when Scott called him back in to the main room. He sighed "I'll be right back." he told the preoccupied wereboy. It was beautiful, not just the look but also the smell and the feel of it, it was the most gorgeous book Isaac had ever seen in his life. Isaac could feel the power rolling off the book, he didn't know how the flimsy little box had kept him from feeling it before, but he sure could feel it now. After Ericka's death and Derek's change of heart towards him, he had become more guarded and withdrawn. He never though he would feel so alone after he received the bite. A week after Derek kicked him out the three boys learned that the sheriff and Scott's mom had been dating for months and decided it was time that they made the two families one. Neither Scott nor stiles were against the idea, they thought of each other as brothers already and they all accepted Isaac as part of the new family. They explained to the sheriff a week later all about the werewolf population in their small town after he caught the three boy sneaking out during the full moon, to say the lest he was a bit shocked but he recover quickly and was able to do his job better with the new information. Isaac shook the negative thoughts from his mind; he hadn't seen Derek since he threw the glass at him. He opened the book to the first page, it read,_ " to each their wish within their heart, hoping to removing the burden they carry with in their cart. Free to be whom they wish, like the rare and wild rainbow fish. Thee who read these lines out loud will be presented with what they long for; these words will open a brand new door." _The poorwerewolf hadn't realized he had mouthed the word as he read them. A strong wind blew in the small room and swirled around the boy. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and his body started to burn.

After Scott told him that they could go home in an hour he returned to tell Isaac he was tired and could not wait to get home, when he got back to the room he found a young blond haired girl laying on the floor . Stiles was shocked, she looked like an eleven or twelve year old, female version of Isaac. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes with her fists, "st-stiles?" she asked with a small whine. He helped her up, she was a good foot and a half shorter then he was before, now she barely came up to stiles chest. "Isaac what did you do ?!" stiles said pushing the girl out of the closet , he didn't wait to hear what the girl had to say " deatoooonnn , scoooottt !" stiles yelled as he started to pace . Hearing the desperation in his voice the two came in quickly. Scott , tensed, sniffed and looked at them in question "Isaac is that you?" He asked. The girls just nodded shyly and hide behind stiles; it was like Isaac had regressed back into the shell he had out grown when he got the bite. Deaton walked over to her slowly palms up, the same way he approached a new patent. "Isaac, can you tell me what you did before you became this way?" the girl shrunk even closer to stiles letting out a small whimper. "It's ok Isaac you did nothing wrong," Deaton said quietly. "I was-was looking at-t a pretty o-old b-book." the girl stuttered. Deaton nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Good, good, can you show me where this book is?" the girl nodded and pointed to the closet then quickly returned to stiles' side.

Deaton returned within a few seconds. "Did you read this?" Deaton asked trying to keep the concern out of his voice, but the young werewolf could smell his worried and cowered even more than before. "What is it?" Scott asked "An old spell book that my great grandfather said he had hidden way many years ago." Deaton mumbled. "Take Isaac home and I'll try and figure out a way to reverse this." Deaton walked away not paying the kids any more attention.

Stiles started to walk towards the jeep when he felt a smaller hand grip his own and tug lightly , "th-the sh-sheriff isn't going to l-lock me in t-the freezer for r- reading that b-book is he ?" the little girl asked as her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip started to tremble. Stiles was shocked, he scooped the girl up in to a hug. "No. never. My dad would never do that to you." he whispered fiercely. He set the girl down lightly and they loaded themselves into the car. The drive was uneventful, Isaac sat in the back quietly as Scott and stiles discussed if they should call the sheriff at work or have Scott's mom tell him when he got home.

They didn't have to worry, when they reached the house both cars were in the drive way. "Uuhh we're home ." stiles called " also we have something we need to tell you ." the boy's dad sighed as he came around the corner and froze , Melissa was not far behind . "Oh, hi sweetie, who are you?" She asked the girl. "She is Isaac. Isaac read from an ancient spell book and was turned in to a girl." Scott told her with a frown. They stood in silence for a minute, stile could feel the girl beginning to shake, "its ok "he told her. "Everything will be ok, but I can't keep calling you Isaac when you look like this , can we call you Isabella and Izzy for short ?" stiles asked her , she thought about it for a minute and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Stile sat the girl in the living room and went to speak to his Melissa, "hey ummm do you think you could get some cloths for iss-izzy ?" he ask her . Melisa stop and turned to her son "Stiles, can you tell me why izzy is so shy around people? Isaac was shy, before, but not this shy, do you think it's just because he is now a young girl?" she asked concerned. Stiles cringed "no, he was abused, up until Derek gave him the bite, when his dad was angry he would beat him and lock him in the deepfreeze. I think she has regressed back to that mindset either from shock or the spell." He could see the tears welling up in her eye as she turned away. "Oh, hi, sweetie. Did you need something?" stiles turned to look behind him, the girl was hiding from behind the door frame . "St-stiles? W-why did y-you leave m-me." she said in a small voice. Stiles sighed "I was just asking about getting you some cloths that fit. Come on we can set the table for dinner dad just got the stakes of the grill." The girl nodded hiked up the too long jeans and followed stiles in to the dining room.

Dinner was pretty quiet, izzy sat between stiles and Melisa and farthest from the sheriff. When he noticed this he frowned and looked at his fiancée, she shook her head and told him she would explain later, He nodded and let it go asking about their day. The boys just shrugged, "other than the whole changing thing it was pretty boring, all we did was clean." Scott explained. The sheriff looked at the girl "anything you would like to add?" he ask her softly with a smile. The girl's eyes widened and she scooted even closer to stiles. "We-well I cleaned a-and i-I found a re-really pretty b-book." she whispered averting her eyes while playing with her potatoes . "Well it sounds like you had a good day hu?" the sheriff prompted with another smile. The girl looked at him and nodded relaxing a bit, a small smile forming on her face. After that izzy was a little less shy, she even sat between the parents when they watched TV that night. After putting her to bed the others discussed what life was going to be like with a preteen girl in the house , "even if Deaton can find a fix for the spell it might take time to change him back." Scott brought up. His mom nodded with a smile, "I'm not going to lie it will be nice to have another girl around." the men all shook their heads and grinned.

The next morning Melisa took Isabella to the mall, the poor girl was so frightened she spent more time hiding and hanging on to the nurse then looking at the cloths. Melissa noticed the girls discomfort and quickly cut the trip short, only an hour after they left the house. On the way home she bought the shy girl ice cream, the ice cream shop was a small family owned shop with colorful picnic tables out front. "I use to bring Scott here when he was younger." Melisa explained. When they reached the counter and older gentleman leaned over to look at the girl "well aren't you pretty, Melisa? I didn't know you had another child." She just smiled as izzy hid behind her "no frank, she is my foster daughter. She just moved in yesterday, we just finished up at the mall." She told him. They chatted as he got them their ice cream and told them to have a great day as they walked out the door. "What table would you like to sit at izzy ? " the nurse asked . The girl looked around for a minute a concentrated frown creased her brow. "t-the gr-green one?" she asked unsure. "Sure good choice, Scott always chose the green one too." the nurse replied with a smile. They sat and watched the people pass for a couple of minutes then izzy turned and asked "are y-you mad t-that I came to live w-with you a-and g-got turned in-into a girl?" she ask in a whisper. The woman looked at her a little shocked "why would I be mad at you sweetie? We love having you stay with us, girl or boy." The girl shrugged "w-when I read t-the book I-it said I-it w-would grant m-my wish. B-but I don't k-know why I b-became a girl." She said shaking her head. "That's ok, Deaton will figure it out." the mother told her giving her a small hug.

**let me know if I should keep going . thanks**


End file.
